Unnoticed Together
by Mewithyouforever
Summary: What happens when the 'Unnoticed Trio' finally get noticed by each other? Crappy summary; Fem!Canada x Prussia
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert had a problem. He had been to every bar with in a five mile radius, and still wasn't drunk. Not getting drunk wasn't his problem, no, it was the fact that nobody noticed him long enough to get drunk. Every bartender he met today completely ignored his existence, or if they did notice, it was never longer then a couple of beers.

_Stupid bartenders! I have been going to those bars for years now, how dare they not notice the awesome me? _Gilbert thought to himself. He had woken up that morning in a sour mood. First off, his annoying alarm clock went off way to early by his standards. After slapping the snooze button multiple times, Gilbert had decided to get out of bed and get ready. When he realized he was out of toothpaste and shampoo, he had given up on trying to look nice and just got dressed in some random clothes off his bedroom floor.

Down stairs his house mate and younger brother was cooking breakfast. "Hey zere little Bruder!" Gilbert called, knowing Ludwig hated being called 'little'. Oddly enough though, Ludwig didn't turn. Actually, he hadn't done anything, just continued to make breakfast as though nothing happened. "Ludwig? Hello, Bruder?" walking over and clapping Ludwig on his back, Gilbert got the younger nation's attention. Startled, Ludwig almost dropped a frying pan holding eggs. "Ah! Oh, good morning Bruder, I did not hear you come down." Ludwig slid the eggs on a plate, added some sausage and toast, and then handed it to Gilbert. Gilbert snorted.

"Yeah, noticed. You didn't even flinch when I said 'little Bruder'!" He tried to put off like he was mad, but really he was upset. Ludwig seemed to notice this and his gaze had softened. "I am sorry Bruder,"

"No it's fine. Thanks for the food."

Now, three or four hours later, Gilbert just wanted to get drunk and couldn't. _Ah, I'll just have to get used to it,_ he thought to himself while ruffling his soft, silver hair. Not really paying attention, the former Prussian nation tripped over something – or was it someone? "What zhe hell?!" Gilbert looked down to see a flash of very, very, dirty blond hair. Crouching down, Gilbert noticed that he had indeed tripped over a person. Confused, he pushed aside some of the hair to see a young woman's face, specifically Canada's face.

"Canada? What's she doing out here like this?" Gilbert unconsciously took in the woman's appearance: dirty blond hair tied in her trademark low pigtails, baggy stained pink shirt, and loose stained blue jeans. No shoes, Gilbert noticed with a grimace. As his gaze returned to the woman's face, he saw she was asleep – and her glasses were cracked. _Ah man, she looks like she been through hell. I'm taking her home._ With that thought in his head, Gilbert picked up Madeline – bridal style – and carried her, unnoticed, back to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

Madeline woke with a screaming headache – which was quickly becoming normal for her. The first thing she wanted to do was to snuggle further into the soft blankets and fall back asleep. That was when she realized she was on something soft and not the hard concrete sidewalk she originally laid down. Madeline sat straight up and bashed her head on – what? A ceiling? Thankfully, her glasses were still on so she could see her surroundings; the room could only be described as typical collage-age guy's room.

'Maple! I've been kidnapped!' She thought to herself. Suddenly loud crashes sounded, though it was muffled. After climbing slowly out of the loft bed – that would explain the head bashing – she followed the noises.

Madeline peeked her head slowly around the corner to see a silverette be-bopping around, cooking. Wait, silver hair? "Prussia?" she said in barley a whisper. None the less though, the man spun around to face her. Prussia it was indeed.

"Oh! Hallo, good to see you are avake!" Prussia smiled.

"Where am I?" Again, she spoke in nothing but a whisper but still, he heard her.

"My house. I vas valking around and saw you passed out cold on the sidevalk. I brought you here figuring it vould be better for you." Gilbert motioned for her to sit at the table, which she did – albeit a little hesitantly. Gilbert then slid a plate of food in front of her, and sat down with his own plate. Madeline stared at the plate; how long had it been since she had a full meal? Not since what happened.

"Hey, can you hear me?"

"Maple! What did you say?" Canada asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"I asked how you ended up on zhe streets,"

"Oh," Madeline shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She hadn't told anyone what had happened and it had been a few months. "Well, you probably know that I was living with my family-"

"If you can call zhat a family," Gilbert interrupted with a snort. Yes, he knew about her 'family'. Arthur, Francis, and Alfred totally ignored Madeline almost all the time. He had a sinking feeling he knew what happened.

"Right anyway, one I went out shopping for my cereal, and the door was locked. I knocked and knocked but no one answered." She looked down at her hands, fiddling with her shirt hem. Gilbert knew it; she was forgotten and locked out.

"Oh," was the only reply Prussia could muster. He had finished the lunch he had made for the both of them, yet her plate remained untouched. "Are you going to finish?"

"No, but thank you."

"Alright," once the dishes were done, Gilbert turned to Madeline and told her to take a shower while drying his hands on a dish towel. What he didn't noticed was the small trail of tears sliding down her face.

"You can use vhatever's in zhere and I'll see vhat I can dig up for clothes."

"Oh, no you don't have to do that- " Madeline started, but Gilbert held up a hand. "It's fine, just go shower and relax."

Later, Madeline stepped out of the shower. She felt clean and healthy for the first time in awhile. After pawing around for her glasses, she noticed a pile of clothing by the sink. 'Prussia must have left them,' she thought. 'Interesting.' The first thing that she grabbed was an unopened pack of boxer-briefs. Her face went immediately scarlet as she opened the pack and put on a pair. Setting the rest aside, she grabbed next a pair of workout shorts with a drawstring. After that, she put on a plain black shirt and arranged her now clean hair back into the trade mark pigtails; the one curl happily bouncing in the air.

When Madeline came out from the bathroom, she saw Gilbert sitting on his couch an drinking a beer. "Glad to see zhe clothes fit." He commented.

"Yes thank you, though you didn't have to sacrifice these." She said and held up the remaining underwear.

"Ah, no it's fine. Feliciano bought zhem for me last Christmas but zhey vere a couple sizes to small." Gilbert laughed loudly, causing Madeline to flinch. She always forgot how loud the Prussian was.

"Hey thank you for all that you've done for me today and I'll just be on my way," Canada was cut off by shouting, "Nonsense! You can stay here as long as you need too. And besides, I've already called my eye doctor to see if we can get you some new glasses." Madeline felt her face heat up; nobody had ever done anything something like this for her. "N-no! That's not r-really necessary! It's just a small crack!"

"Canada, just let me do this for you. Please," Gilbert hung his head. "Prussia, are noticed much anymore?"

"No," Gilbert whispered in a broken voice. By reflex, Madeline leaned over and gave the elder nation a hug. By reflex of his own, Gilbert hugged back, almost crushing the Canadian. "I'm sorry Prussia,"

"Call me Gilbert. I'm not 'Prussia' anymore." Gilbert said, his voice muffled by Madeline's damp hair.

"I'm sorry, Gilbert."


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days, Madeline stayed with Ludwig and Gilbert. Occasionally though, Ludwig would forget about the other two. As Madeline was used to this, she would shrug it off and move on. Gilbert on the other hand was much different. She could see how much it hurt Gilbert every time his brother failed to remember him. Madeline felt so bad for him. _This is only the beginning too, _she thought, _It will only get worse._

That morning, Madeline was up and dressed before Gilbert's alarm clock went off. The two shared Gilbert's room – which he had cleaned up – her on the loft bed and him on the couch. She was dressed in Gilbert's old clothes again, a white T-shirt and to big cargo shorts; still no shoes. That was the reason she was awake though. The plan was for her and Gilbert to go out shopping for clothes.

_He's done so much for me,_ with that thought, the Canadian woman went about making her morning coffee; with maple syrup of course. After making her cuppa, Madeline leaned back against the island countertop; a smile gracing her features. Gilbert decided to make an appearance at that moment.

_Ah, she finally smiled,_ he thought as he leaned on the doorframe, a smile on his own face.

"Hallo Gilbert, you are avake early zhis morning." Gilbert jumped in surprise at his brother's voice. Hearing the commotion, Madeline turned with a small, "Maple!"

"Vhat vere you up too?" Ludwig went around Gilbert – still standing in the doorway – to get his morning coffee.

"I vas just vatching the maple syrup finally get some use! Kessesse!"

Madeline went crimson, "Eh?"

Ludwig had to stifle a chuckle at her reaction. "Everyone knows that you put maple syrup in your coffee Canada."

"Oh, r-right, of c-course,"

"Vell, just let me get some coffee, and ve'll head out, alright?" Gilbert asked, grabbing a mug for himself from the cabinet. "That's fine," the woman was still blushing but not as harshly as before. A comfortable silence settled between the three as they went about their breakfast routines. Germany broke the silence first.

"I vill be training Italy and Japan today, so do not vorry if I am home late."

"Zhat is fine. How are zhose guys' anyvay?" Gilbert asked, though he didn't expect his brother to choke on his coffee.

"Uggh, vell I suppose zhat Japan is fine."

"Vhat of Feli?"

"Vell,"

"Luddy!" Suddenly, Italy jumped up the stairs from Ludwig's basement bedroom – effectively cutting off Ludwig's sentence. Gilbert and Madeline simultaneously spit out their coffee: Gilbert from laughter and Madeline from shock.

"Mein Gott," The German nation groaned.

"Luddy, you weren't there when I woke up, I was worried about you, ve~"

"I am sorry Feli, I vas up early and did not vish to vake you." Ludwig hooked an arm around the small Italian's waist.

"Oh, okay!" Meanwhile, and older brother and Canadian woman looked on at the pair, slack jawed. Feliciano gave Ludwig a chaste kiss, "I'll go change!" Feli skipped back downstairs in one of Ludwig's shirts.

Once the Italian was gone, and awkward silence stretched in the kitchen. Gilbert started a slow clap, his smirk turning larger into a grin. "Congratulations, little Bruder."

"Ve did not do anyzhing dirty," Ludwig all but growled.

"I know, you finally found somezhing vorth keeping."

"J-Ja, I do. Danke Bruder." The brothers smiled and embraced each other. By now, Madeline had slipped out unnoticed. Now – standing in the doorway with a smile – Madeline understood what a family should be.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter may get a lil' emotional. And for reference, I do not hate any of the Hetalia characters. Just bare with me here. :/**

"No way! Gilbert, I'm not buying that!" Madeline screeched in embarrassment at the bra and panty set that Gilbert held. "It's nothing but strings!" They were in Victoria's Secret shopping for Madeline. Gilbert had dragged her – literally – saying since they could afford it, why not get it.

"Ah, fine, be zhat vay." Gilbert pouted and put the set back on the rack. "How about zhis one?" He held another set, this one royal blue lace.

"Better, but still no," Madeline blushed.

"Alright, alright; vhat style do you prefer, Maddie?" Gilbert stuck the set on the rack. "I don't know, some simple push ups; maybe a sports set." Madeline thought for a second, then, "Maddie?"

"Yeah, Maddie. Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep saying 'Canada' or 'Madeline' all the time?" Gilbert had his tongue stuck out in concentration as he scanned rack after rack.

"Oh,"

"Ah! Perfect, vhat do you zhink?" A red cup and white lace straps push up set flashed into Madeline's vision. It had a small maple leaf charm in the center. She blushed and giggled, "Perfect,"

"Awesome!" Gilbert then proceeded to grab similar sets in different colors.

Hours later, when they were leaving the mall with their spoils, Gilbert and Madeline both heard soft sobbing next to the entrance. "Eh, do you hear that?" asked Madeline, stopping Gilbert in his tracks. "Hmm, yeah I do. Vhat do you zhink it is?"

"I don't know. Let's look for it." Gilbert started looking on the left while Madeline searched the right side. Madeline found the source first.

"Sealand? Is that you?"

"Go away!" came as a reply. _Yup, it's Sealand,_ she thought.

"Sealand what's wrong?" She moved to sit next to the boy who was hugging his knees to his chest.

"They forgot me! Stupid Sweden and Finland forgot me!" This brought on a new wave of tears from the boy.

"Hey vhat is going on?" Madeline and Peter both look up at Gilbert's appearance. Sealand dropped his head back to his knees.

"He says Sweden and Finland forgot about him."

"Vell, how long have you been here, Sealand?" Squatting down to the boy's level, Gilbert put his hand on Sealand's shoulder.

"Well," Peter sniffed, "I came here to buy some new shorts and I asked them to pick me up and they never did!" More sobs. _Poor kid,_ Madeline thought as she grabbed Peter in a hug; to which he returned and cried on her shoulder.

"What time were they supposed to pick you up sweetie?"

"Two hours ago!"

"Oh,"

"Mein Gott, zhose bastards! How do you forget a child?" After saying this, Gilbert stomped off mumbling. Seconds later he was on the phone.

"Come on Sealand, let's get you home," said Madeline, standing and pulling Sealand up with her. "I don't want to go home, I hate them," came the mumbled reply. Gilbert came up to the pair. "Zhose damn bastards! Neither of zhem apparently remembers 'Sealand'! Stupid people I svear!"

"Gilbert?"

"Yeah Maddie?"

"He says he doesn't want to go home." Peter nodded into Madeline's side to emphasize her statement. Looking at the boy, Gilbert's glare softened. "Come on zhen, you can stay vith us."

"Really?" Peter looked at Gilbert.

"Ja, of course. You can be part of zhe awesome team!" With a large grin and sudden movement, Peter was in the air, being swung around by Gilbert. Looking on at the laughing pair, Madeline just giggled and gathered the semi-forgotten shopping bags.

"Come on guys, we have to get back before Ludwig does!"

"We're coming!"

That night when Ludwig came home – Feliciano in tow – Sealand was introduced. "Vhat's a Sealand?" That was a bad move, and it also earned Ludwig a kick to the knee and an annoyed, "I'm a country!"

"Oh, I know who you are!" That caused Feliciano and Peter to become instant friends.

"Bruder, Madeline, may I speak vith you in the kitchen?" Ludwig rubbed his now sore knee. "Ja,"

"Of course,"

"Vhat vere you zhinking, bringing him here?" Ludwig asked in a hissed whisper.

"Zhe kid vas forgotten, Bruder! How could I turn avay vhen he needed help?"

"It's true Ludwig. The boy himself said he was. When Gilbert called, no one said that they knew him." Madeline tried to keep things quiet; Sealand was only a wall away.

"I do not care! I can not support so many people in vone house!" It was easy to see that the situation was quickly becoming out of control. The kitchen only had one light on and the shadows were adding to how dangerous Ludwig looked. "I am tired of you bringing in 'forgotten' strays!"

"Zhey are not strays! Zhey are my friends!"

"Guys please," Madeline tried in vain.

"Vhatever you may call zhem, the boy cannot stay." Ludwig turned away to grab a beer from the fridge.

"Well then I'm leaving. I'm sorry Gilbert but I'm not going to be around your brother any longer." Madeline turned away and started towards the stairs. "Maddie, wait!" called Gilbert. He looked over to Ludwig, "You bastard!" Too little too late, Ludwig realized his mistake. _Mein Gott, vhat have I done?_ He thought.

Upstairs, Madeline was packing all her new clothes in random bags with tears in her eyes. When the door slammed open, she jumped but didn't turn.

"Maddie I am so sorry! Please do not leave!" Gilbert pleaded. It was clear in his voice that he meant it.

"I can't Gilbert, being forgotten I can handle but being called a stray isn't worth it!" the tears were falling freely now. She tried to wipe them away but they were replaced with fresh ones. "I will not purposely surround myself with people like that,"

"Please, Maddie! You are zhe only vone who remembers me completely, I couldn't stand it if you left."

"Then come with me. He hardly notices you around, so come with me. We can take Sealand with us and just go." She finally turned around, seeing Gilbert on his knees, head hung low.

"He is my Bruder, I can not abandon him like zhat," the statements come out more as a sob. Small arms wrapped around him, "Gilbert, don't you think that by forgetting you most times, he has already abandoned you first?" Madeline winced, she didn't mean for that to sound harsh.

"J-Ja, I guess you are right. We'll go." Gilbert looked up and smiled. It was a sad forced smile but Madeline thought it was a good sign.

When the pair was finished packing, they went down stairs to find Sealand; only to be greeted with a much different sight. Ludwig was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands while Feliciano patting him on the shoulder, trying t comfort him. Ludwig only waved him away.

"Sealand, where are you? We're leaving," the Canadian woman called out. Ludwig snapped his head up at the voice – scaring Feli.

"Gott, Madeline I am sorry I said zhose zhings! I truly do not mean zhem!"

"Forget it, Germany." Gilbert all but snarled.

"Bruder,"

"**No!**" Ludwig was shocked at the power in Gilbert's voice, but nodded his head in understanding.

"What's going on?" Peter asked, hiding behind Madeline.

"We are leaving." Gilbert answered. Without much more thought, the trio left the German nation's house.


End file.
